The proliferation of capabilities and services provided through communication devices by newer systems combine a variety of short range and long range communication capabilities over a number of networks including traditional phone networks, wireless networks, and similar ones. Telecommunication end devices as well as support devices and programs for such newer systems are more similar to computer networks than conventional telephone networks. Thus, a large number of capabilities may be added to those already provided by modern telecommunication devices and networks. For example, instant messaging, voice/video communications, and other forms of communication may be combined with presence and availability information of subscribers.
In conventional systems, a static set of information for a subscriber's is maintained such as their address, phone number, email address, and similar information. Subscribers' contact cards also reflect that static information. This is because contact information (especially in a system supporting large number of subscribers) can be difficult to change and time consuming to update. Administration support is often required to make changes to information. As a result, contact information may become out of date. In addition, subscribers do not have an easy way to control access to their information, and so must conform to the standards set by the system administrators for their contacts, search the system directory, initiate and receive communication to and from contacts.